The Nightling Siblings
by LordyLorLor
Summary: Jacob Potter was wrongly chosen as the boy who lived, Harry Potter was neglected and abused a few times. One day, James and Lily mistook Harry's action, they thought he tried to kill his twin brother, but truth is, he tried to help Jacob from falling from the stairs. Harry was kicked out of the family, James unofficially disowning him. Harry was now adopted by the Nightling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the character in it except for the OCs.

 **Summery:** Jacob Potter was wrongly chosen as the boy who lived, Harry Potter was neglected and abused a few times. One day, James and Lily mistook Harry's action, they thought he tried to kill his twin brother, but truth is, he tried to help Jacob from falling from the stairs. Harry was kicked out of the family, James unofficially disowning him. Harry was now adopted by the Nightling. Bashing Potters, Weasley and a few, manipulative Dumbledore.

 **Author's Note:** Voldemort will be a bit OOC but he's still a feared Dark Lord. He still fears death but he wants to change the corrupt wizarding, he doesn't like children but maybe Harry will be an exception... he still likes to be feared and have power and torture wizards so no need to worry!

Key:

"Talk" - 'Thinks'

* * *

 _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... But if chose wrong, then trouble may acure.'_

 **Halloween 1981**

 **Godric Hollow**

It was a cold and dark night, kids were trick or treating and laughing. It was Halloween that time.

A cloaked man was walking down the street, a stick on his hands. He sneered as a kid bumped into him. The kid looked scared and screamed while running to his parents.

The cloaked man smirked and continued walking.

You see, the cloaked man is Lord Voldemort, once known Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka the Dark Lord. He was on a mission, a mission that includes killing the Potter twins.

As he arrives at the cottage, he blasted the door open, revealing a girl sitting on a chair. The girl screamed as she saw Voldemort blasted the door. She quickly dropped dead when he cast the killing curse at her.

He walked upstairs and goes to the nursery where the twins are at. He opens the door and goes to the nursery.

There was two crib in the room, one has a fat red haired babe with hazel eyes in it, Voldemort ignored that one. The other one revealed another baby, this one has black hair and oh... that big glowing green eyes. The baby is particularly glowing of magic. Light and yet dark magic.

"Yes... you are the one." The man hissed as he looked at the baby, Harry James Potter is the baby's name. The red-haired one was Jacob Alion Potter.

"You'll grow up as a powerful wizard, but alas you must die... I'm sorry for doing this." Voldemort says to the unblinking baby. Voldemort raises his wand, "Avada Kedavra!".

A green beam was shot at Harry's forehead, but before it can touch Harry a spike shot out of the shadows and shielded Harry, making the beam shot back at the man.

The Dark Lord was quick enough to react, dodging the light. He was shell-shocked, he then turns at the green-eyed baby who was playing happily at the spike that was made out of the shadows. Then the baby looked at the Dark Lord who was staring. The shadows picked Harry up and put him on the ground, the baby stood up but falls back down.

Voldemort snorts (he'll deny it later) and walks towards Harry, Harry looks at Voldemort with... admiration and happiness? He lets himself smile. But then the smile falls.

"You still need to die. You know that right?" He said to the baby, Harry stares and nods slowly. Voldemort sigh and points his wand at Harry one more time. "I don't know why, but I'm sorry... Avada Kedavra!" the curse was shot out of his wand once again and was now shot straight into Harry's forehead.

Suddenly, Harry was surrounded by shadows that were around them. The darkness consumed him, then the curse rebounded at Voldemort who thought he killed him. Voldemort let out an ear piercing scream, waking up Jacob who started to cry.

The spirit of Tom floated out of the body and stares at the know tearful Harry, "S-Sowwy..." the baby said. Tom slowly smiled sadly, "It's okay, Harry." the spirit touches Harry's head with his ghost hand and emerges into Harry's head.

Because of the power Harry used, the cottage's roof was crumbling. A piece of wood fell and made a deep scratch on Jacob's cheek, making a V shape. Harry's forehead now has a lightning bolt that was bleeding.

Harry was so exhausted that he fell asleep. The shadows quickly hold Harry so he won't hurt himself and put him back into the crib. The roof fell just in time as a lot of crack was heard.

Albus quickly walked into the ruined cottage, his heart beating walked up to the stairs and into the nursery, where he saw a crying Jacob and an unconscious Harry. The room was full of dark magic.

He saw that there were robes on the ground and ashes, "It can't be!".

He quickly picks up Jacob and checks him. He saw the scar on Jacob's cheek and feels the dark magic there. James and Lily barged into the room.

"Where are my babies?!" Lily yelled, she looked panicked and scared. James was as white as sheet.

Albus checks Jacob's magical core, it was full of magic. When he checks Harry's, he was disappointed as the baby's magical core was small. Albus turns around with Jacob in hand, the aurors we're standing behind James and Lily, expecting something.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'll introduce you the boy who lived!" Albus says, holding Jacob up for everyone to see. There was the look of disbelief on everyone's faces. Then they cheered. The unconscious green-eyed boy was forgotten for the day.

* * *

The next day, Lily and James came back from the floo at 12:29 pm. Lily was holding Jacob tightly as she cries.

"Why is it our baby?" she sobs out. Jacob puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Lily and James came though the floo, into Dumbledore's office. "You called Albus?" James asked Lily holds Jacob tightly. "Ah, James Lily! Please sit." Albus smiled his grandfatherly smiled._

 _James and Lily sat on the chair, "Lemon drops?". "No thank you, sir." Lily denies. "Ah, alright." Albus frowns as he sits. "What's wrong Dumbledore?" James asked nervously, "Is this about Jacob and you-know-who?". Albus nods solemnly. "First, I need to talk about Voldemort-" the Potters flinch at the name "I fear he is going to come back." Lily's eyes widen as fear was etched into her face._

 _"WHAT?!" James jumped up and stares at Dumbledore incredulously. "N-No... " Lily was close to crying and held Jacob even tightly. "If Voldemort comes back then our baby will be in danger!" Lily says while she chokes a sob. James face hardens, "What do you suggest we need to do?"._

 _"We can't do anything, but you can focus on Jacob. He needs all the courage and love he gets before the battle, he can't feel discourage or anything negative." Dumbledore says seriously but then his face softens and smiles sadly at them._

 _Lily looks like she was about to cry and quickly stood up, James looks at Dumbledore "Thank you for telling us, Albus." Dumbledore nods sadly and watches as James and Lily go through the floo._

 _-Flashback ends-_

"We'll do anything for Jacob, you heard what Dumbledore said, we need to constantly love and encourage him. He'll even carry the marauders legacy!" James laughed, trying to lift the mood, and it did. Lily scowled but them smiled. They didn't noticed a baby, listening through the door while the shadows helped him.

They also didn't notice a black raven with red eyes listening through the window, its eyes filled with amusement.

-BREAKME

 **Alright everyone! That wraps up the first chapter. I'm so SO sorry that this sucks, I can't promise you but I'll try to make my writing style better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the characters within it, except for my OCs.

 **Summary:** Jacob Potter was wrongly chosen as the boy who lived, Harry Potter was neglected and abused a few times. One day, James and Lily mistook Harry's action, they thought he tried to kill his twin brother, but truth is, he tried to help Jacob from falling from the stairs. Harry was kicked out of the family, James unofficially disowning him. Harry was now adopted by the Nightling.

 **Author's note:** Welcome back to chapter two! I do hope you'll enjoy THIS one. The first chapter was... eh... anyways, ENJOY! By the way, I'm might make a slash in the future. I just don't know if it'll fit the story.

Key:

"Talking"- _'Thinking'_

 **"Parseltongue"**

* * *

 **Potter Manor**

 **March 24th 1984**

Ever since the disappearance of Voldemort. The wizarding world was in a cheerful mood, literally! The wizards are particularly buzzing with happiness. Jacob was also known as the boy who lived, he was so damn popular in the wizarding world! Stories were written on what happened, the daily prophet was sent and a lot of other things.

The Potters were all soaking the fame and became arrogant and prideful. They were like the second Malfoy family. In public, the Potters were smiling and charming. BAH, only a blind person sees them that way. If you listen closely to how James and Lily talk, you could already tell they're bragging. They were preening peacocks I tell you!

But what the public didn't know, was that the Potters has another child. The brother of the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter.

Harry was a quiet person, intelligent for his age too. He has dark midnight hair and emerald green eyes, pale smooth skin and skinny. He was always staying at the manor when the Potters go to public or meetings.

That's why nobody knows him.

Harry would be in the library reading about wizards and muggles, he would learn about etiquette and languages. He even realized he has an eidetic memory. Sometimes he would be in his room, meditating or doing wandless magic. He also has a unique magic that makes the shadow move and helps him, he could even travel through shadows. He likes his privacy of practicing and learning but...

Why do his parents not love him?

As smart as he is, Harry is still is a child, his emotions get a hold of him from times to times, making him question the reason why James and Lily don't love him.

He tried so HARD to appease them. He tried so hard to make them notice him. He tried so hard, to make them proud of him. But they JUST WON'T NOTICE!

Harry would try to make something with his wandless magic, but they ended up praising Jacob for 'his' work. Harry would do accidental magic, and they would think that Jacob did it.

They didn't even remember it was also his birthday! Unbelievable!

They even punished him for doing something he shouldn't do. Like, saying lies about Jacob, hurting Jacob, being jealous about Jacob.

 _"Daddy, it was me who made it float!"_

 _"Don't lie, Harry!"_

He would get hit at the head.

 _"Mom, Jacob hit me!"_

 _"Don't say any nonsense about your brother!"_

He would get a slap on the cheeks.

 _"Dad it wasn't me-"_

 _"DON'T HURT YOUR BROTHER YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS RUNT"_

He would get hit by dad's belt at random places, head, back, legs and hands.

They didn't bat an eye when Jacob bullies him, taunts him, punches him, pinches and kicks him. He would get insulted by Jacob and his best mate Ron.

 _"Squib!"_

 _"You're worthless!"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Mom and dad don't love you because they don't care about you!"_

It hurts so so much! Harry just doesn't know why they're so... like this about him. Don't they care? Don't they love me too? In times like these, he learned how to control his emotions. But he still felt sad and hateful.

But the shadows comforts him. When Harry gets sad or wanting to cry, he would go into the darkest corner of the room and let the shadows comfort him. The shadows would always be there for him. After he was punished or neglected, the shadows would always be there for him. That's why he likes dark places, it's the place where he felt comfortable with.

The Shadow is my only friend. Best friend.

 **Outside of the Potter Manor**

A tall five year old girl was standing at the window, watching as the Potters dote on Jacob, the brat-who-lived, while Harry was at the side watching. A look of wanting appearing on his face while he held a book about potions.

This girl has long black hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin. She has an aristocratic face while her face shows no emotions, but she felt sorry for Harry and angry at the Potters.

She was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and a trench coat with a Hood. She wore dragon hide boots and black gloves. This is Olivander Nightling.

Now let me give you a history of her family. The Nightlings are the most ancient and noble house in the wizarding world, they're really rich and a powerful family. They are heard to be dangerous and leaning mostly dark but grey nonetheless.

The Nightlings are the definition of purebloods. Charismatic, sly, cunning and ambitious, the perfect Slytherins. They're higher than the Blacks and Potters, really important and when you provoke them, your life career is over in an instant. They're also taught to be sadistic and emotionless, quick-witted and smart.

Now that's done! Let's continue. Olivander has been ordered to watch Harry Potter by her father after she was old enough and mature, so she did. And what she saw disgusted her, making her hate the Potter and wanting to take Harry away from them. She was also interested in how Harry was able to control the shadows.

Olivander was watching Harry stand up and go outside with his book in hand. She quickly hide behind the bushes, she watches Harry opened the door and stepped out. Then, she saw what looks like Harry crying.

"Why, why won't they love me?" Harry cried. James and Lily didn't even notice him go outside. They constantly paid no attention to me.

All of a sudden, Harry heard the bushes rattle. His head snapped up and saw a tall girl that looks about 6 or 5 staring at him. She looked so... pretty. Her face shows worries and her red eyes were glowing.

"Hey... um... are you alright?" she asked while taking a step toward. Harry took a step back, "N-no... yes... I-I don't know... who are you?" He asked.

She glanced around and looks back at him, "I'm Olivander Enziah Nightling." she bowed gracefully.

Harry's eyes widen, 'Nightling?! No way!'. "Y-You're a Nightling?" he gaped. 'Nightlings are considered the most influential family in the whole British wizarding world!' he thought, Olivander just chuckled at his reaction. "Yes, I am a Nightling," she said while smiling a bit, she doesn't know why, but she felt protective of Harry. She even let herself smile, not the sadistic way, but a genuine way. She then saw the look on his face, "If you're wondering what I am doing here, then I'll answer you. Only if you stop gaping like a fish." she teased. Harry quickly shuts his mouth while blushing a bit, 'Cute' she thought.

"That's better. Now, I'm here because my father ordered me to watch you. Said you were special and needed to be watched, since I'm mature enough to go outside alone, he chose me. So there ya go." she casually said while conjuring a black mixed green flower, she gives the flower to Harry while smiling. "You now have me as a watcher. You can come to me every day since I'm doing my duty of well... watching you." she pats his head. Harry was in awe, he couldn't believe he was getting watched by a Nightling. Harry smiles widely, making him look cuter.

But then he frowns, "What if James and Lily see you." he asked worriedly. Olivander huffs, "They won't, I'll put on a strong notice-me-not spell when I'm alone. Plus, maybe I can glamour myself into you and act like you. I haven't tested my acting yet." she grins maniacally. Harry shudders at that grin. "Actually..." Olivander looks at Harry, "Can you tell me how you control the shadows?" she asked.

Harry tilts his head, "What do you mean?" he doesn't know what she meant. Harry wasn't controlling the shadows, they just came to his need whenever he's sad or crying or angry. Just like reading his mind, she says "Well, the shadows came to your need right? Are you controlling it or does it felt... living with you? Does it come randomly like a living thing?". Harry hums, "I don't know, it just feels natural. The shadows always response when I'm sad or crying...".

Olivander was confused but then shrug it off. "Tempus." she murmured, it was already 7:27 pm. She needed to go home. She turns to Harry, "I need to go, father wants me to go back home early if I was able to do his order. I can ask him if I can stay longer 'kay?". Harry nods sadly but smiled, "See ya Olivander!" she nods and pats his head. She then turns around and uses her favorite transportation, she smokes away. Harry was once again, awed at her. Then he smiled widely, "I have a new friend!".

He didn't see two certain red-haired Weasleys watching him at the window with grins.

-BREAKME

 **Alright people! Thank you for reading this new chapter! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for... I don't know.**

 **See ya on the flip side! (I meant the new chapter).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the characters within it, except for my OCs.

 **Summary:** Jacob Potter was wrongly chosen as the boy who lived, Harry Potter was neglected and abused a few times. One day, James and Lily mistook Harry's action, they thought he tried to kill his twin brother, but truth is, he tried to help Jacob from falling from the stairs. Harry was kicked out of the family, James unofficially disowning him. Harry was now adopted by the Nightling.

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Please enjoy this new chapter about love and family and... hurt... Also, I'll be busy this week because of my time in school. I'll only have free time at 7:00 pm until 10:30 pm at the weekdays and I'll have a full time of no school at the weekends. So yeah, please continue reading through!

Key:

"Talking"-'Thinking'

 **"Parseltongue"**

 **Potter** **Manor**

 **July 31St 1986**

It's been two years since Olivander and Harry met. The seven year old girl was quite fond of the young boy, she considered him as a part of her family. And Harry, he was just happy. He was ecstatic every day, waiting for Olivander outside.

Olivander was able to complete her animagus form earlier because she wanted to be seen as Harry's 'pet' inside the manor. Her father and mother approved, they have already registered her animagus form.

When she turns into her animagus, she would turn into a black raven with red eyes. She can also change her size, but she likes being the size of an eagle. She even suggested Harry start his too, so every day at random times, they would meditate together.

The first time she entered the manor while resting on Harry's shoulder in her animagus form, Jacob would try and harm Olivander but couldn't as she lazily dodges punches he throws at her. James and Lily raised a brow at the raven but shrug it off thinking it's 'too dull unlike Jacob's', Jacob would look at Harry and Olivander smugly. Harry raised a brow and Olivander stares at the brat-who-lived with amusement.

Her sister, Oliver (What is up with their parents choosing their daughters boy's names?) was also excited meeting Harry, but couldn't as her mother wouldn't allow it. Her father also suggested Olivander teach Harry, though only spells and history that he hasn't learn. So she taught him whatever she knew. To light and dark spell to how to endure pain and to keep your emotions at bay.

It was the happiest years Harry had with Olivander. But at his 6th birthday, everything will change after this one mistake the Potters had made.

(Harry's POV)

It's so noisy downstairs. Harry couldn't read this book because of all the ruckus in the house.

It was Jacob's birthday today.

Oh wait, it's his birthday too.

Oh well.

It's all the same. The Potters has forgotten his birthday. It was normal, this was normal. But Olivander couldn't come today, she says that her family has business with a few families. Too bad.

Harry groaned and put his book back on his bookshelf. He stood up and goes downstairs, seeing as he couldn't read, he could see what they're doing. He walked gracefully to the living room and saw a lot of people than last years party. Even the ministry is here, how dull. He looked over and lifted a brow as he saw the Malfoy family at the table, talking to the family of Parkinson. Huh.

He looked around and saw a group of kids about my age at the side of the room, talking while sneering at the light families. He knows some of the kids since Olivander has told him all about them.

Blonde hair and light blue-grey eyes, arrogant personality. Draco Malfoy.

Black hair and a pug face, pretty arrogant too. Must be Pansy Parkinson.

Blonde hair girl with blue eyes, formal and doesn't show any expressions. Daphne Greengrass.

And that's all. I don't know the other boys there but oh well. I continued looking around, didn't notice Draco's gaze fell on me. Suddenly, James and Lily walked into the room with a birthday cake and Jacob preening beside James like a peacock. They started to sing a Happy Birthday song and when they did I looked at the cake.

 _Happy 6th Birthday_

 _Jacob!_

Harry snorted, 'They didn't remember... again...'. He walked away from, the crowded area and was about to go upstairs but then got called. "Hey! You there." Draco and his little friends followed him to Harry, Harry just looked at them impassively. "Yes?" he asked patiently, his face showing nothing. "I'm Draco Malfoy, heir of Malfoy and Black." he introduced himself arrogantly, lifting his nose up.

Harry raised an amused brow and hold out his hand for Draco to see that... "I'm the heir to the Black...". Draco stumbled while looking wide eyes at the heir ring. Harry and Olivander have already gotten his heir ring so that the brat-who-lived wouldn't have too much power. "I'm Harry Potter... heir to the family of Black and Potter... well not for the Potter now. Jacob was changed into heir..." he said impassively, the group of purebloods were shocked and gaping at him, even Mrs. Greengrass.

"Wait... Jacob's the only child, isn't he? I mean, we've never heard that the boy-who-lived ever had a brother." Daphne said, tilting her head. Harry laughed bitterly, 'Of course... I'm not supposed to go in thought I'm an almost squib and wouldn't be going to Hogwarts...'

"I didn't want to go to public and deal with the press. It's too... annoying. " Harry replied easily, the lie flowing through his mouth as if he had done this. And he has.

He was actually dreading for this party to end so he could sleep and wake up the next day to sleep.

Draco eyes widen, "Right I forgot to introduce you to the others. The one beside me is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The two girls are Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The other one is Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." he introduced the group. Harry examines all of them with a calculating glint, making them stiffen and nervous for no reason.

He then nods, "A pleasure to meet you all." he says monotonously. Daphne looks impressed to how Harry can be very different and mature than Jacob. "Welcome to my idiot of a brother's birthday party, I hope you all will survive cause the brat-who-live is coming at a few seconds now." sarcasm leaks through his 'welcoming speech'.

The group turns to where Harry was looking and saw a big fat obese 6 year old half walking and waddling like an idiot to them. Harry just watches at the pathetic fat whelp.

"Hey, freak! Are you befriending the death eaters because they're your only chance of being your friend?" Jacob taunted while Ron laughed at him. Harry just looks at them impassively,"No. It's because they're smarter than you and not a pathetic excuse for a fat arrogant git who waddles while walking." Harry said and sneered at Jacob.

Jacob was furious while Ron was as red as his hair. The other group was surprised at the venom and speech Harry gave off to his brother. Harry just stared at Jacob straight at the eye, he may or at not used the insults that Olivander had once muttered and used when she was furious at Jacob.

"I'm gonna tell mommy and daddy!" Jacob yelled, attracting a lot of attention. Harry sigh and turns to the group, "I believe it's time for me to go, see you all later." he says while walking to the other side of the hall. Draco watches Harry left their sight, contemplating if he should tell his dad.

 _Interesting._

(Draco's POV)

After a few hours, parents would go and check on the kids to see what they're doing. Jacob was complaining about Harry to his parents their parents while Draco listened.

"Draco?" a soft voice called out, Draco turned around and saw his mother and father standing there. "Yes mother?" Draco decided that he would tell his father about Harry Potter.

"How was the party?" she asked, smiling at her son. "It was nice, I got to meet the boy-who-lived's brother." he said. Lucius raised a brow while his mother looked curious. "The boy has a... brother?" Lucius asked while his eyes narrows. Draco nodded and saw Jacob and his parents going to the other side of the halls, he felt suspicious and wanted to see where're they are going. "Father, may I excuse myself for a while." Draco asked without looking, his father raised a brow but nodded. "Alright, but don't get in trouble. The last thing I need is unwanted attention."

Draco walks away from the party and into the halls where the Potters gone through. He knew he shouldn't follow but he couldn't help and feel that something's about to go... _wrong_. He followed the two adults and fat child into the deeper part of the halls. Then they stopped, Draco quickly hides behind a statue and watches as James Potter looks at his other son, Harry Potter, with a look of fury and anger. Lily Potter looks disappointed and angry too while Jacob looks smug at his other brother.

"You _pathetic_ little _freak_! Jacob told me that you _befriended_ the death eaters juniors and _insulted_ Jacob, your brother! How dare _you_ , you _ungrateful demon freak_!" James yelled so loudly that even Draco was surprised the guests couldn't hear him. Maybe it's because they're literally at the other side of the manor. Jacob was looking even more smug and Lily looking more angrier.

Now it was her turn to yell at Harry, "How could you! We fed you and even live with us! And this is how you repay us?!" Lily shrieked that could make people think that she's part banshee. Harry just looks at them unimpressed but Draco could see that his eyes shows hurt and sorrow at them. "Lily, take Jacob back to the party, people may start getting suspicious. I'll _handle_ this _freak_." said James, he slides out his wand from his holster. Draco eyes widen as James casted a silencing spell around them, it even goes wider from the statue he's hiding behind. " _You ungrateful son of a b*tch. You're a freak. You're nothing compared to Jacob, you have never deserved anything or any love._ "

Draco eyes widen, he was so shocked and wanted to leave but couldn't as something was not making him move. He didn't notice the shadows pulling his legs so he couldn't run.

Then James casted this one curse that Draco or any other 'light' families knew he would cast.

 _"Crucio_ "

Draco was horrified.

But Harry was there biting his lips as his eyes was... horrified and started choking his scream while crying at the same time. Tears were streaming down those beautiful green eyes as the curse was not even lifted yet. Then Harry screamed, making Draco flinch at the sound.

(Harry's POV)

Harry screamed. He just... screamed and cried. He screamed and cry all of the years worth of pain, bitterness, anger and sorrow out.

His scream sounded so broken, he felt broken.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

'Why won't his parents love him and only love Jacob? Why won't they care? Does he need to do even better? What can he do to make them love him, to maybe care about him?' He thought that they're his family, he thought they won't hurt him. But this is just proof of what they think about him. He felt so many emotions piling up in his mind. Sorrow, dejection, misery, despair, desolation, and depression.

The shadows were surrounding his mind, protecting him and comforting him. But it was too much. Then, to his relief, James lifted the curse. James was shocked but shook it off, 'besides, it doesn't matter if his son, the freak, is sane or not right?' thought Harry bitterly. His father- no, this man stood tall, looking down at the broken looking freak on the floor and sneered at the pathetic whelp. "Stay in your room and don't come out. I don't want to see you or taint Jacob with your freakish nature. No food for you for three weeks." James sneered even more if that's possible. James then canceled the silencing spell and turned his heel back to the party.

"Oh and also, don't try and call for help. No one and I mean no one will help. You're all alone, don't you know? If you really did tell someone about this, you'll regret that you're here right now." James said cruelly with a smirk, then walks away. Harry was left there, on the floor, starting to cry again.

 _'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?'_ the words repeat in his mind. It was like chanting a mantra.

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _Should I keep trying?_

 _Should I even try? For them?_

 _Why am I here if they don't want me? Should be grateful?_

 _ **What did I do to deserve this?!**_

He felt like he was about to explode, his head was aching so badly but he didn't care. He just wanted to go back to his bed and sleep. To hide all his frustration and stress, to push all of the overwhelming feelings away and rest. He's tired and he wants to sleep, to go into his fantasy, his void. To leave reality behind, to leave the Potters. Harry was now leaning on the wall, breathing heavily. He felt like it was an eternity but really it's just a few 10 minutes. His eyelids start to drop and let the darkness take over his mind.

He didn't notice a certain blonde haired 6 years old ran quietly back to the main party room with a horrified look on his face.

As he fell unconscious, the shadows wrap around him and pick him up. The shadows glide Harry to his room and tuck him to bed. Then all the shadows go back to its supposed places and stop moving.

 _"The saddest kind of sad is when your tears can't even drop and you feel nothing. It's like the world has just ended. You don't cry, you don't hear, you don't see. You just stay there. For a second, the heart dies." ~ Anonymous_

At first, Harry didn't know where he was when the light blinded him. As the light dimmed, he was able to fully open his eyes. He realized that he was back in his room, Harry was confused but then remembers what happened before he goes to sleep. The green eyed boy felt numb, he jumps off his bed, not thinking about who put him back on his bed. He cast a wandless tempus and it shows that it's already 11:00 pm, that is when the guests are now leaving. Harry got out of his room and sneakily got downstairs.

James said he doesn't want to see Harry, so that means he can roam around the manor, just don't let James see him. Easy enough.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Harry tiptoed his way through the corridors, being careful not to let James see him or even Jacob or Lily. But to his unfortunate luck, Jacob was found at the stairs wobbling down... strange. As Jacob walked (wobbled) downstairs, he tripped on a... wait is that a box? He shook his head from his confusion and pulled Jacob's robe so he won't fall down, but his brother was so heavy that he thinks that the robes he's pulling are gonna rip off or something! Jacob screeched and cries as the stair change into an edge, making Jacob cling on the edge for his dear life.

Then James and Lily come to view, James looked murderous while Lily went pale. "JACOB!" Lily quickly levitated the obese boy from the edge, almost making Harry fall from the edge but the shadows pulled his leg for balance. But then the stairs change and it became a stair... again, making Harry fall on the ground.

Harry looks up and saw Lily hugging a crying Jacob while James was looking murderous at Harry, the man quickly stomped towards him and roughly grabs Harry by the hair. "WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL JACOB BOY?! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM?!" screamed James, making Harry's headache.

"YOUR GOING TOO FAR YOUNG MAN! IF YOU WON'T APPRECIATE EVERYTHING THAT WE'VE GIVE YOU, THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" James violently picks Harry up by the cuff of his neck, he drags Harry while the boy was too paralyzed to move. Harry's mind was racing with questions. Fear consuming him, dread washing all over his body.

James suddenly opens the door entrance of the manor and throws (literally) Harry out of the house. He landed on the ground roughly, scraping his arms and legs. The 6 years old boy moaned in pain as his head too bleeds. "YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND NEVER LIVE IN OUR HOUSE! WE DON'T WANT JEALOUS FREAKS LIKE YOU KILLING OUR PRECIOUS CHILD." snapped James, the man slammed the doors close and left Harry there on the cold pathway.

Harry lays there on the path and stares at the door, he then looks up to the beautiful night sky. The shadows surround him, it almost sounded like they were humming a soft gentle tune. But, he felt nothing to it. It didn't work this time.

Harry didn't cry because he already shed tears after the punishment. He didn't feel anything, he couldn't hear the sound of rustling leaves or the wind howling. His eyes were dull and empty, he couldn't feel anything. He just stares at the sky, slowly losing consciousness.

 **"What a beautiful night today. I do wish it'll stay that way..."** he hisses as he falls into the world of sleep.

 **-MYEH!**

 **So... this is the end of this chapter. I... hope you enjoyed** **this chapter. I don't have anything to say so!!!**

 **SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE**

 **(the next chapter)**


End file.
